


dynamic tension

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: “I don’t know what makes you think our good Christian neighbors want to see us dressed as magical furries in short dresses and tails.”“I don’t know what good Christianity you see in this neighborhood,” Jaehyun murmurs, “because I literally saw Taeil pull out a black dress from his car the other day. I don’t know what they’re planning to be over there but I’m sure it’s nothing that’s in the bible.”





	dynamic tension

**Author's Note:**

> do not repost without permission.

October is Sicheng’s favorite month of the year. Partly because of his birthday and everything leading up to it, but mostly because it is Halloween month and he absolutely loves everything related to the spooky season. He loves to see his neighbors go all out with décor and pumpkin carvings, a silent but friendly competition to see who is going to do the most this year. Every festive season is like this, and even if Halloween isn’t even over yet he can’t wait to see how Christmas will go down.

He loves to see his porch and backyard covered in orange, loves the sound of their children’s tiny feet running about and crushing the dried out leaves, their giggling making his heart swell three times its size. From where he is sitting on their porch, he can hear Jaehyun's faint laughter coming from the kitchen just as Jisung trips on an overgrown root and falls into the pile Chenle had carefully been making all afternoon, a shrieking whine coming out of his tiny chest.

“ _Papa!_ ” the six year old yells, turning to Sicheng with a pout. “Tell him to stop!”

Sicheng laughs. “Come on Le, he didn’t do it on purpose. Be a good older brother and help him up.”

Chenle stomps his feet with a huff, bending down to help a giggly Jisung up, dried foliage making its way into his mouth. The five year old pecks Chenle on the cheek before letting go of his hand and running to a mud puddle five feet away. Sicheng sighs as the mud splatters up to Jisung’s face and completely dirties his pajamas, stains that are sure to last through at least three cycles of their washing machine.

Halloween season also means horror marathons on tv throughout the entire month, and he absolutely loves it. He loves the thrill he gets from the movies, loves to be on the edge of his seat and feel his heart jump out of his ribcage at every jumpscare, but he loves it even more the way Jaehyun clings to his side, fingers tight around his sleeve as he buries himself behind him. 

“I’m not gonna skip alone time with you because of some ghost or something,” is what Jaehyun tells him when he tries telling him he doesn’t have to watch the movies when he clearly can’t take them that well.

And it all always leads up to sex anyway, at a quarter past two when the kids are fast asleep down the hallway, their bedroom door securely locked just in case one of them wakes up, Sicheng biting down on his fist to keep the noises down because  _on_ _god_  can he be a screamer.

“Pa,” Jisung calls out amidst the bubbles, Chenle rubbing shampoo into his hair as Sicheng soaps the oldest up.

“What is it, baby?” he hums as his fingers massages Chenle’s scalp.

“We going as mew tomorrow?” Jisung asks as Chenle gives him a bubble beard. Chenle laughs, bright and loud and Jisung smiles up at him.

Sicheng can hear Jaehyun stop by the bathroom door, watching them without saying anything. “No, dear, I already told you we are not doing Tokyo Mew Mew for Halloween this year.” Sicheng doesn’t dare to turn back to look at Jaehyun, the topic having caused many arguments among them throughout the month. His birthday was the only day the family costume wasn’t mentioned but now, one day before Halloween, things are starting to crumble down.

“But I really want to,” Jisung whines with a pout, sadly playing with a plastic boat in the bathtub.

“We’ll find something else,” he says as he washes Chenle up and it’s final, and their children know it. Chenle doesn’t seem too happy about it but remains silent, obedient when he knows he should be.

Jaehyun walks in to help him when it is time to dry them up and take them back to their room, the costume talk forgotten as Chenle starts telling Jaehyun about the fort he wants to build in their room. Jaehyun promises to help him some other time, dimples deep in his cheeks and Chenle pokes his little fingers at them when Jaehyun tells him it is late and he must go to sleep.

The whining lasts from the moment they set them down to pull their pajamas on to when they are well tucked in their beds and half asleep. Jisung reaches up to Sicheng's face and brings him down for a smooch, his tiny hand playing with Sicheng's pointy ear. He showers the boy with kisses until Jaehyun is towering over his bed and Chenle is calling for him.

“Take care you your brother, yeah?” Sicheng tells Chenle, brushing his growing bangs out of his face. They will soon need a haircut, but Sicheng will surely postpone it until the very last minute just because he knows they won’t behave once the time comes.

“I always do!” Chenle tells him with a smile, reaching up to him just like Jisung did moments ago. Sicheng places a kiss on each cheek, one on his forehead and then one on his chest, the boy giggling tiredly before yawning.

“Alright boys,” Jaehyun calls out from the door. “Time to go to sleep. Papa and I need some sleep too, so be good boys like you always are!”

They mumble out a soft yes before rolling over and falling straight into sleep. Sicheng sighs as he gets back on his feet and walks towards the door, Jaehyun's arm snaking around his waist right as he closes the door. Jaehyun pulls him into their room, lips pressed to the side of his head.

“Which movie are they playing tonight?” Jaehyun asks once they are changed into their sleeping attire, which consists of oversized tees and boxers only. He climbs into bed, where Sicheng is making a cocoon out of their blankets, poking him on his side to be let in.

“A Nightmare on Elm Street, we’ve seen it like three times already just this month.” Jaehyun keeps poking him on his side until he whines. “Can you  _stop it_ , your feet are gonna be cold and I’m already cold as it is!”

“It was your birthday two days ago! Aren’t you supposed to be in a good mood?” he complains, forcefully tugging the sheets out of Sicheng's grip and successfully slipping inside his little cocoon. “By the way, we need to talk.”

Sicheng sighs, snuggling closer to Jaehyun despite his earlier protests. He already knows the answer to it, but still asks. “What about?”

“Why are you being so mean to the kids about Halloween! It’s just a costume!”

“I don’t know what makes you think our good Christian neighbors want to see us dressed as magical furries in short dresses and tails.”

“I don’t know what good Christianity you see in this neighborhood,” Jaehyun murmurs, “because I literally saw Taeil pull out a black dress from his car the other day. I don’t know what they’re planning to be over there but I’m sure it’s nothing that’s in the bible.”

Okay, maybe their little part of the neighbor wasn’t as conservative as the rest, and maybe Taeil and Yuta did pull some weird shit from time to time, but that still doesn’t change the fact that the last thing Sicheng wants is to go out in little to nothing as cold wind licks his skin. Not to mention how embarrassing it would be to knock on their friend’s door to ask for candy for your children dressed like  _that._

“Absolutely not,” he says firmly. “I’m not doing it.”

“Are you sure you wanna let Jisungie down like that? Do you even have a backup plan?” Jaehyun’s only intention is to make Sicheng feel guilty and it is starting to work. “Are you sure you wanna face Taeyong’s Intense Distasteful Stare Of Pure Disappointment?”

Sicheng feels a shiver run down his spine. He has only seen that look once, one day they got an exasperated call from him, a very loud crying in the background. Taeyong, who happened to get to the market minutes after he and Jaehyun had left, found both their children crying by the snacks aisle, completely forgotten by their parents. Taeyong was giving them  _The Look_  as they pulled up in the parking lot, Sicheng completely out of air as Jaehyun tried to stop shaking behind the wheel.

“Okay  _fine,_ ” he gives in, burying his head into his pillow. “But how are we going to find the costumes in literally a day?”

“Oh, baby,” Jaehyun tells him with a smile, kissing his temple and Sicheng hates the sound of it. He knows something is up. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, I’ve got them in the attic.”

“You set me up!” Sicheng glares at him, voice laced with venom.

“I did,” Jaehyun answers proudly, dimples on full display. “And you fell for it. No backing down now!”

Sicheng groans, turns his back to him and promptly kicks his shins just as Jaehyun scoots closer. The other laughs, wraps his arms around his torso and places kisses over his nape and up his head, tugs on him until Sicheng turns around with a scowl and proceeds to kiss his lips. Sicheng doesn’t kiss him back at first, trying to be firm on his mood, but then Jaehyun reaches up to touch his elven ear and his resolve melts into nothing.

Halloween is definitely going to be something.

“This is ridiculous,” comes Sicheng's muffled voice from inside the bathroom.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, trying the doorknob only to find it locked. “Come on babe, we don’t have all night. I’m sure you look great, plus Chenle and Jisung are waiting for us to get ready!”

Sicheng sighs loud enough for Jaehyun to hear from outside the bathroom, a dramatic exaggeration Jaehyun knows it is only for show. He knows the costume doesn’t look bad – Jaehyun had personally got them tailored for their family about three months ago after Jisung went up to him in tears because Sicheng had said no to the costume once again.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Sicheng whines, stomping his feet in annoyance once he opens the door. 

He is wearing a green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, with green garters on his arms and left leg. He has a green choker around his neck where his Mew Pendant dangles from, white lace lining his choker and garters. Long white antennas come out of his hair – a headband Jaehyun had made specially for him – that reach his feet, knee-high green boots making his legs look even longer.

“You look amazing,” Jaehyun breathes out, realizing how much trouble he is going to be in with all this.

“We’re married,” Sicheng deadpans, “it’s your duty to find me amazing at all costs. But I mean, you don’t look so bad yourself I guess.”

Jaehyun is wearing a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on his right thigh, along with a choker around his neck. He wears gloves that are dark pink and reach up to his wrists, dark pink boots with black lace that reach just below his knees. Dark pink lace lines the top of his dress and the top and bottom of his arm and leg garters, as well as his choker. Similarly to Sicheng's, his choker has his Mew Pendant dangling from it. His headband carries black cat ears and an equally black tail is sewn on the back of his dress, a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell.

“Maybe, but you still look hot as fuck.”

Sicheng rolls his eyes right before Jisung runs into their room, squealing laughter filling up the space. Chenle tails after him, laughter just as loud, wet hair a complete mess as it sticks out in every direction. Sicheng squats down and the eldest runs right into his arms, his legs wrapping around his torso as Sicheng effortlessly picks him up.

Jaehyun, a little less graceful and probably a lot more fun to Jisung’s eyes, picks the child by the ankles and quickly lifts him up and turns him upside down, the kid laughing so much his entire body trembles. Jaehyun brings him up enough for him to lock his ankles around his neck, nose buried on Jaehyun's skirt as his tiny hands grasp around the fabric to hold on. It is a weird position they’ve come to learn Jisung absolutely adores, and Sicheng doesn’t have to worry for a second because he knows Jaehyun isn’t going to let go of him.

“Are you guys ready to go get some candy?” Sicheng asks excitedly, bouncing Chenle on his arms as they make their way into their children’s room.

“Yes!” they both squeal loudly, scrambling to get off their parents once they’re back in the room. They both run to their respective beds, jumping on the mattress until Jaehyun takes their costumes out of the closet, handing Chenle’s to Sicheng as he moves on to Jisung.

Jisung’s costume is a short yellow jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers and orange ballet-flats, the strings of the ballet-flats wrapping around the legwarmers. He has a yellow garter belt on his left thigh, a yellow choker with his Mew Pendant attached just below, and yellow arm bands, as well as a pair of orange, furry, fingerless gloves. He has orange lace lining the bottom of his jumpsuit as well as his choker, arm bands and belt. His headband consists of a pair of orange monkey ears, and an equally orange monkey tail is attached to his jumpsuit.

With how much the kid likes to climb up and down everything he can – and sometimes can’t, – the costume is more than fitting for him. Jaehyun helps him pass his legs through the jumpsuit, Jisung’s tiny hand holding onto his forearm for balance. He doesn’t stop jumping as Jaehyun dresses the accessories on him, a squeal leaving his lips once Jaehyun is done putting the headband over his head. He is absolutely adorable.

Chenle’s consists of a short aquamarine dress that only reaches past his waist. He has garters of the same color with dark blue lacing on his arms and left leg, a choker the same color as his outfit with his Mew Pendant hanging off it. He has blue gloves and just as blue ankle boots. Dark blue feathered wings and tail compliment his look. Sicheng has a harder time dressing him up for he won’t stop jumping, driving on a sugar high from the sweetened milk Jaehyun gave him not twenty minutes ago.

It is a little past seven when they finally manage to go out the door and into the chilly night, Chenle and Jisung not seeming to care about the weather as their parents force a smile through gritted teeth right behind them. Jaehyun knows this was a bad idea, knows the outfits are less than fit for such weather, but how could he ever say no to Jisung’s pleading eyes and button nose scrunching up. He doesn’t know how Sicheng does it, doesn’t know how he has the heart to say no to his own child. Or maybe he’s just weak, go figure.

The first door the kids run up to is the one from the house right next to theirs, a house they’re all familiar with due to the occasional babysitting needed. Jisung gets on his tiptoes to reach for the doorbell, and when the door takes too long to open, Chenle goes ahead and presses it again.

“Coming!” comes a voice from too far away, and it takes another beat for the door to swing open. Doyoung’s big smile twitches when he takes a look at all of them, plastic skull filled with candy clutched tight in his hand. “Oh my  _god_  this is golden.”

“Uncle! Trick or treats!” Chenle screams, not really waiting for Doyoung and reaching up for the candies himself. Doyoung laughs, lowering himself to a crouch so he is eye level with them and lets them pick which candies they want.

“Did you even try with your costume this year?” Jaehyun asks with a laugh, and Doyoung shrugs.

He is wearing a black suit, one they all know has been pushed so far down his closet he probably hadn’t seen it in years. His complexion is paler than the usual, and the fangs attached to his canine teeth and the red eyeshadow around his eyes and going down the corners of his mouth is the giveaway that he is, indeed, supposed to be a vampire.

“Not really,” Doyoung answers, a smile on his lips as he ruffles Jisung’s hair. “Ten is only coming over after a party, meaning he will already be drunk enough, so does it even matter if I look good or not?”

“When the look is gonna get ruined anyways I don’t think so, no.” Sicheng offers, patting Jisung and Chenle on the head once they’re done getting the candies. “You good boys?” Jisung nods, already turning on his heels to get off Doyoung’s porch and move on to the next house.

“Have fun, dads!” Doyoung calls out once they’re over the sidewalk, waving at them before retreating back into his home. Jaehyun laughs, almost chokes when his heart skips a beat as Sicheng slips his hand into his, lacing their fingers together. Sicheng doesn’t always start skinship between them, so every time he does a piece of Jaehyun's soul dies from excitement.

Jaehyun turns to look at him, a tight lipped smile on his lips, dimples on full display and yet Sicheng doesn’t look at him, keeps looking ahead and watching their kids as a faint blush spreads over his cheeks.

Chenle and Jisung run two houses down and right to Yuta’s and Taeil's door, ringing the doorbell five times in a roll before both Jaehyun and Sicheng can even try to stop them. When Yuta opens the door, fully dressed in cosplay with Taeil right next to him, Jaehyun actually screams.

“Nerds,” he says, Jisung making grabby hands at the basket in Taeil's hands until the other lowers it down for them.

“We’ve been planning this all year, okay!” Yuta retorts with an eyeroll, brushing him off. “We’re going to a party in a few, it’s not like we’re gonna stay home like this.”

Yuta is dressed as Edward Elric from head to toes, metal armor around his arm and all that. Jaehyun wonders how much he’s spent on getting that thing done. He recognizes Taeil's black dress as the same one he saw the elder get out of his car just days prior, the piece hugging his frame too nicely, a slit going up his leg, and his equally black gloves and black boots and black wig tells him he is making a perfect Lust. Jaehyun didn’t think he would see them cosplay Fullmetal Alchemist, but now that they’re here it’s absolutely perfect and he loves it.

“Nice furry family you’ve got going here,” Taeil comments with a laugh, pinching Chenle’s cheek as the boy giggles. “Whose idea was it?”

“Jisungie’s,” Sicheng smiles through gritted teeth, patting his son on the head a little too firmly. The boy looks up at him with a smile, scrunching up his nose, and Sicheng immediately melts. “It’s  _cold_.”

Jisung pulls on Sicheng's skirt once he is done and ready to move on, a whine starting to build up his chest. Sicheng takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly as the boy pouts.

“Please get going before he starts crying,” Yuta tells them, knows Jisung knows how to get his way with his parents. “We all should have a wine night one of these days, I’m tired of barbecue parties where we have to watch the kids and hear them scream all day.”

Jaehyun laughs. “I’ll try to fix one up with Johnny. We’ll let you know.”

The Seos live three houses down from Yuta and Taeil, a nice looking house they spent too much money fixing up. It’s where they usually hold their barbecue parties because they have the biggest yard and a pool and Jaehyun would envy them if he didn’t love his little house that fits his family just right.

Sicheng strolls ahead with the kids, leaving Jaehyun a couple steps behind but he doesn’t mind. From here, he can see the way the dress hugs Sicheng's ass just right, the way his hips naturally sway as he walks, and he honest to god knows this costume was a bad idea. He can’t help the way his dick twitches under his own skirt and he is glad it is ruffled enough to hide his boner. He shouldn’t be like this, his kids are literally  _right there_ , but at times you can’t help the sudden wave of love that hits you.

By the time they reach the Seos he is breathless and starting to feel stressed, the sound of the doorbell ringing getting on his nerves as his fists curl into balls on his sides. He smiles when Johnny opens the door for them, Taeyong right next to him with a big smile of his own, and maybe he can pretend for just a little bit longer that everything is, indeed, fine.

“Trick or treats!” the kids yell at the same time, jumping up and down when Taeyong, dressed as Sailor Moon, hands them way too much candy.

“Come on in, all of you!” Johnny, Tuxedo Mask, greets them with a smile as he opens the door further and steps aside. Chenle and Jisung file in fast, too familiar with the house and making themselves comfortable, and Jaehyun can see Sicheng's careful eyes trailing after them.

“Well, aren’t you a lovely couple,” Jaehyun comments, trying to hold back a giggle. “I thought you were doing Sailor Mars, Johnny?”

Johnny rolls his eyes at him. “You’re one to talk about lovely couples. The furry really jumped out this year, huh?” Taeyong snorts as they make their way to the kitchen. “Duckie got sick, and since we can’t take him trick or treating we held off Mars and Chibiusa until next year. Taeyong didn’t want to skip on his costume so here we are.”

“Does anyone want a drink?” Taeyong asks as he opens a bottle of wine. “This isn’t a question, parenthood is hard. Let’s have drinks.”

There’s screaming coming from the living room and then a running Donghyuck crashes right into Sicheng's legs, stumbling back a little before straightening himself up. He is dressed in a black onesie with cat ears and tail, a golden and glittery moon carefully painted on his forehead.

“Doesn’t Luna look lovely tonight!” Sicheng says with a smile, patting the six year old on the head. Donghyuck smiles up at him before walking over to Johnny.

His tiny hand tugs on Johnny’s tuxedo until the man comes down to a crouch, eye level to him. “Daddy, can Lele and Jisungie sleep over?”

Johnny looks up at Sicheng and Jaehyun, silently asking them the same thing. Jaehyun gives him a pleading look as he nods, and Johnny looks back at his son. “Well, why don’t you ask their parents instead?”

Donghyuck turns back around, tail in hand as he backs up into Johnny’s arms. His eyes are big as he looks up at them, a pout making its way to his lips. “Can they stay?”

Jaehyun crouches down as well, a big smile on his lips. “Of course they can.” Donghyuck visibly lights up, cleaning the running snot on the sleeve of his onesie. Jaehyun opens his arms up at him. “Can uncle get a hug?”

Donghyuck runs straight into his arms, throwing Jaehyun a little off balance, and now there is snot on his shoulder but he doesn’t mind, the boy’s visible happiness warming him up. And then Donghyuck runs off just as fast as he came, squealing in delight back into the living room.

“Le! Jisungie! Let’s go to my room!”

Johnny pulls Jaehyun to the side just as Taeyong calls Sicheng over to show him their most recent wine and champagne purchases.

“Is everything okay, buddy?” he asks in a whisper, a frown between his brows.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Jaehyun whispers back, looking confused. “Why do you ask?”

“You look a little…” Johnny pauses, looking for the right word. “off. You sure you good?”

Jaehyun sighs, the strain under his dress reminding him that not everything is fine. “I actually owe your son my life.” Johnny raises an eyebrow at him, a silent question at most, so he continues. “Not to be TMI but putting Sicheng on that dress was a horrible idea and now I’m dying because I didn’t really expect to get hot over a damn Halloween costume.”

Johnny snorts at him. “Well I’m glad to babysit your kids then, you know we love to have them over. I also wouldn’t want you to get blue balls over that.”

“Must be tough having Taeyong dressed like that all night,” he’s grinning, and Johnny grins back at him.

“A little bit, yeah, but I can get him to wear it again some other time. Don’t worry about me, please go take care of your husband.”

Jaehyun gives him a smile before walking up to Sicheng, hand secure around his waist as he pulls the man closer. Sicheng looks at him questioning, and Jaehyun waits until both Johnny and Taeyong go to Donghyuck’s room to check up on the kids to press a kiss to the side of his head.

“What is it?” Sicheng murmurs, body relaxing on Jaehyun's hold.

“Let’s head back home,” Jaehyun whispers as best as he can, voice still too loud to his own ears. Sicheng hums, warming up to the wine, and when he doesn’t say anything, Jaehyun continues. “You look so fucking  _hot_  in this dress.”

Sicheng sighs. “Jae, please.”

“Let’s say bye to the kids before we go,” Sicheng nods in an instant, and Jaehyun smiles against him.

When they walk into Donghyuck’s room – one that probably is too big for an only child – they snort at the scene in front of them. In the middle of the room is a huge tent made out of one too many blankets and pillows, big enough for probably two adults to fit in. In fact, Johnny’s very long legs are splayed out from the tent opening, Taeyong sitting right outside. They can hear all three kids laughing, Johnny’s deep voice trailing right after them.

“Kids,” Sicheng calls from the door, a soft smile on his lips. Chenle and Jisung pop their heads out, big smiles on their faces. “Dads will get going now, okay?”

“Okay!” they call out and go straight back into the cabin. Sicheng frowns at them.

“Hey! Come give me a hug!” he whines, crouching down when they crawl outside and run into them. The kids take turn on giving them each a hug and two kisses to the cheeks, Jisung taking a little too long to let go of Sicheng when they hug. “Behave, alright? Listen to uncle Johnny and Taeyong like you always do, or else there won’t be another time.”

“Don’t worry, pa!” Jisung says, squaring his narrow shoulders, and Jaehyun snorts at him.

“Yes, dad,” Jaehyun says, running his fingers through Sicheng's hair. “They’re in good hands, don’t worry.”

Walking into their house to no kids yelling or running around, crying or breaking something is a weird feeling Jaehyun doesn’t give Sicheng much space or time to think of, his hands cupping Sicheng's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss the moment the front door clicks shut.

“Jae,” Sicheng breathes against his lips, hands covering Jaehyun's. “Wait.”

“Please,” Jaehyun whines, kissing him deeply again.

“What–”  

“Putting you in this dress,” Jaehyun breathes, hands reaching for the garters on Sicheng's arms and tugging them down, “was the stupidest fucking idea I’ve ever had.” The fabric slides down his arms and past his wrists, falling on the floor rather ungracefully. “Do you even have any idea how fucking good you look?”

Sicheng smirks. “Did you really get hot while going trick or treating with your kids?” the other noses along his jaw, nibbles on his ear until Jaehyun lets out a soft moan. “Shame on you, Jung.”

Jaehyun reaches up to his hair, carefully removes the antenna headband and sets it aside. “I didn’t mean to,” another moan when Sicheng reaches under his skirt and gropes his ass, “but I’m not ashamed of it.”

“Then tell me what you have in mind,” Sicheng says under his breath, trailing back to his lips, nibbling on his lower lip before licking across the seam. Jaehyun parts way too easily, lets him in without a thought.

“I wanna make you scream,” he murmurs, “like you haven’t in a long time.”

Sicheng gasps when Jaehyun mimics his actions and gropes his ass as well, just a little bit harder. “Do it.”

Getting from the living room and into their bedroom while kissing is a challenge, Jaehyun bumping into every corner possible and into the doorknob right as they get past the door, wincing at the sharp pain on his ribs. Sicheng laughs at him, hands skillfully ridding Jaehyun's arms of his own garters and his neck of his choker.

“I love you so much,” Jaehyun whispers, backing Sicheng up into their bed, watching as the man falls down and bounces a couple times on the soft mattress. He makes quick work of the green dress, Sicheng lifting his hips to help him slide it off his body, being left in nothing but his leg garter and choker. “Wait, I wanna try something.”

Sicheng frowns at him, watches as he retreats from their bed and walks over to their closet, rummaging through a drawer and it doesn’t take long for Sicheng to realize what is it that he wants. Jaehyun takes a black tie out and walks back towards him, a smile on his lips.

“Can I?” he asks softly, displaying the tie on his hands for Sicheng to see. Sicheng bites his lips, sits up straight and nods.

“Can you take your dress off?” Sicheng murmurs as Jaehyun slips the black fabric around his head and over his eyes. “The bell on your tail is driving me nuts.”

Jaehyun ties a knot firmly on the back of Sicheng's head, waving his hand in front of his eyes to check if the boy can see. When he doesn’t react, he keeps moving. “Sure thing, babe.”

Getting rid of his pink dress feels like a relief and Jaehyun all but sighs when he slides his underwear down his thighs. The constant constriction was starting to drive him absolutely crazy, and like this, with Sicheng sat naked in bed pliant and ready for him, he doesn’t feel so bad to be sporting a full hardon. 

He walks back over to bed, cupping Sicheng's face with both hands and locking their lips together. He doesn’t rush, keeps a steady pace as he gently pushes Sicheng down on his back until he is fully laid out. Jaehyun straddles his thighs, breaks the kiss for a second only to slip his tongue into Sicheng's mouth when the other gasps for air, Sicheng's tongue warm against him. He kisses the air out of both of them because he can, moves to his jaw once Sicheng whines into his mouth.

Jaehyun kisses the curve of his jaw with intent, knows Sicheng likes it and that it turns him on, a smile blooming on his lips when Sicheng's knees buckle up when he sucks on the skin. Then he moves down to his neck, kissing and nibbling on the skin, leaving faint but still visible red marks wherever he can, Sicheng's throat vibrating against his lips every time he tries to suppress a moan. He can see Sicheng's fingers twitch as he grasps on the sheets when Jaehyun moves back up to his lips, licking his way in with far too much ease.

When Sicheng can’t see, like this, he startles with every move Jaehyun makes, moans at every little touch on his skin and Jaehyun absolutely loves it. They don’t get to do it often because Sicheng can get extra loud with sensory deprivation and they can’t really afford to have their children hearing all that just down the hallway. 

So tonight Jaehyun makes sure to take full advantage of it, smiles when he whispers against Sicheng's lips. “I wanna hear your voice, babe. Don’t hold it back.”

And Sicheng actually moans this time, loud and clear and he is sure even Doyoung could probably hear it from next door. He kisses down his neck again, all tongue and wet and he absolutely loves how Sicheng's taste is so characteristic of him. He sucks a hickey right below his collarbone before moving down to his chest, kissing as much skin as he can as he slowly moves to a nipple.

Sicheng moans again and as loud as before when Jaehyun takes a bud between his lips, kissing him softly and then swirling his tongue around his nipple. Sicheng squirms under him, whines when he gives an open-mouthed kiss to his skin before moving back up his chest. He trails the skin with the softest touches, lips ghosting over his ribcage as he makes his way down. Jaehyun moves to his side and kisses his oblique, knows it’s a sensitive spot, can feel his dick harden when Sicheng moans loudly and unrestrained.

He moves to Sicheng's navel, kisses around it, absolutely loves his soft tummy against his lips. Sicheng shakes under him, shakes when Jaehyun dips his tongue into his navel, shakes when he retracts only to move right back up to his lips and kisses him with intent. Sicheng's hand finds its way into Jaehyun's hair, grips him tight and pulls him closer, so close it almost hurts but Jaehyun doesn’t care, not when Sicheng is pressing his tongue so deep into his mouth, licking every corner he can.

When Jaehyun breaks the kiss to move back down on him, a string of saliva connect their lips before it breaks off, and although he really wishes Sicheng could see it, see how hot he looks like this, he is sure the other can feel it as the string lands on his chin and down his neck. He kisses his way down his tummy again, kisses and licks over his hipbones until Sicheng nearly knees him in the guts. He kisses over his pelvis and completely ignores the way Sicheng's dick twitches and leaks precum, instead going further down to kiss his inner thighs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sicheng moans under his breath when Jaehyun sucks particularly hard on his right thigh, purple immediately blooming on his skin. Sicheng bruises easily and Jaehyun takes full advantage of it whenever he feels like it, the fading yellow marks over his stomach and thighs remnants of the rare occasions they manage to mess around.

Jaehyun inches back up, so close to his dick he can practically hear Sicheng beg for it in his head, but the boy only manages to moan when he goes right past it to kiss his hipbones again. And then he finally,  _finally_  moves down to his dick, painstakingly slowly licking all the way from the base of his shaft to the tip with the flat of his tongue, humming at the bitter taste it leaves behind. He alternates it with quick and sharp flicks of his tongue, making sure to cover the length with as much spit as he can, relishing on the way Sicheng's moaning starts to get more frequent and definitely louder.

He spits into his palm, getting it wet before wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and giving him slow, steady pumps as he moves his lips down to his balls. Sicheng instinctively opens his legs up further, slides a bit down their bed and Jaehyun sighs when he runs his tongue over the skin. He loves how pliant Sicheng is under him as he swirls his tongue around, wetting him more than necessary before taking them into his mouth. Sicheng almost screams when Jaehyun works his tongue around and over him, constant moaning sending jolts of electricity down his spine.

And Jaehyun works his hand in time with his lips, too, starts off with ridiculously slow strokes just to annoy him and rile him up even further. He tightens his grip when he picks up the speed, Sicheng's moans all but encouraging to keep him going, loosens it until Sicheng can barely feel it and makes the other whine when he slows back down. When he deems it enough and can feel Sicheng pulse in his hand and leak over his fingers, Jaehyun moves his mouth back to his dick, licks from base to tip and smiles despite himself.

Sicheng is a mess, hair sticking to every which direction, fingers grasping the sheets so tightly his knuckles have started to turn white. Jaehyun sticks his tongue out and swirls it around the head, moving his hand down to the base and gripping it firmly to keep him in place. When he takes the head past his lips, tongue still swirling around the sensitive skin, it takes a lot more effort than he expected to not to smile at the way his name rolls off Sicheng's tongue like a curse, thighs quivering as Jaehyun keeps going down on him.

He steadily lowers his mouth on his shaft, tongue never ceasing to work, even when all he can do is move it to the sides. Jaehyun makes sure to breathe through his nose as he keeps going down, the tip of Sicheng's dick hitting the back of his throat and he doesn’t even flinch, lets his muscles relax as he keeps taking him further down. He only stops when his nose hits Sicheng's pelvis, makes sure to moan around his dick and Sicheng screams out a curse clear as daylight.

When he moves his head up it’s only by an inch or so, immediately taking him back down until he builds up a pace. Sicheng is shaking, he can feel it under his grip, and when he slowly brings his mouth back up to the tip, saliva stringing from his mouth and wetting his dick so obscenely, Jaehyun thinks that he might as well be shaking, too.

Jaehyun briefly reaches under the mattress for a bottle of lube, quickly coating the fingers on his left hand before bringing his hand and lips back down on his cock. As he slowly starts to move his head down on him again, right hand stroking his dick at the same time, he prods Sicheng's entrance with a wet finger, rubbing over the skin until the other relaxes and lets him in with ease.

He moans around him, relaxes his throat when he slips his fingers all the way in and Sicheng's hips buck up in response. He works his finger in and out until his walls show no restraint and the snapping of his hips subdues, the muscles completely relaxed around his digit. He brings his head up, rests the head of Sicheng's cock against his lips just as he pushes another finger in, loves how the shaft twitches against him.

“You’re so hot,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the tip, his voice hoarse from having a mouthful of dick for so long. He chuckles when Sicheng tugs at the sheets, ripping one of the ends off from under the mattress.

He takes Sicheng down his throat again when he starts scissoring his fingers, stretching him open with practiced ease. Sicheng opens his legs as far as they can go, giving Jaehyun better access to fuck him open with his fingers. He lets the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat again when a third finger is added, gags a little when Sicheng involuntarily fucks into his mouth as the tips of his fingers brush against his prostate.

“ _Jae_ ,” Sicheng whines, shaking from head to toe, the muscles on his arms and thighs pulled taught. “Enough, please.”

Jaehyun lets his dick fall off his lips, lungs burning when he gasps for air. “But I’m having so much fun, babe.”

Sicheng grips the sheets tighter, if that is even possible. “I’m gonna– I’m gonna cum if you keep this up.”

Jaehyun hums, pulling his fingers out and bending down to press light kisses on his inner thighs. And then he is moving up again, to his pelvis and over his stomach, tongue dipping into his navel before going further up. His lips ghost over rosy nipples, goosebumps visible on his skin when his lips meet his neck and the underside of his jaw. He sucks a hickey there, not dark but still purple enough, one he knows Sicheng will have a hard time concealing or trying to find an excuse for.

He lathers his dick with a generous amount of lube, lips parted against Sicheng's as he shoves his tongue down his throat, enjoying the way Sicheng moans into him. And when he presses the tip against his rim, steadily pushing through and into his walls, he is the one moaning instead, the warmth wrapping around him completely overwhelming. Sicheng's entire body is shaking, chest heaving as Jaehyun pushes in to the hilt, completely stilling his movements once he is balls deep into him.

Sicheng claws at his shoulders when Jaehyun reaches up and unties the blindfold around his head, slipping the fabric off his eyes, letting Sicheng readjust to the light. Sicheng blinks up at him a couple times, letting his blurry vision come back into focus and Jaehyun is smiling down at him, dimples and all, letting it grow bigger when Sicheng wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him down for a kiss.

Despite his desperate moaning the kiss is anything but. It’s slow and sweet and Jaehyun lets Sicheng guide him, lets his lips be parted and his mouth be explored with familiarity and want. Because even after all these years, after everything they’ve been through, Sicheng still makes him feel wanted, makes him feel needed and he wouldn’t trade that for a thing in the world. When Sicheng mumbles into his mouth, something he can’t even begin to try understanding because it sounded too Chinese to be a part of his vocabulary, he slowly pulls out, dragging a long moan from his husband.

He loves to see Sicheng break at the seams, loves to see him lose his composure and all but scream his name when he snaps his hips back in. He loves to see Sicheng's eyes brimming with love and lust and need, and Jaehyun would do anything to see that in his eyes over and over again. For now, though, the snapping of his hips is just enough, Sicheng's nails digging into his skin so painfully he is sure the skin is soon going to break.

It probably does with how bad it stings when he pulls out until just the tip is in and slams back with so much force his hipbones directly hit the bones on Sicheng's ass, both their skin sure to be bruised in the morning. Sicheng throws his head back, back arching off bed and Jaehyun moans at the new angle, picks up the speed of his hips until the sound of skin slapping against skin drowns out his own moaning.

Sicheng comes without a warning, body shaking as he releases with a rather loud shout of Jaehyun's name and a string of unintelligible curses. Jaehyun chokes at the clenching of Sicheng's walls around his dick, fucks him through his orgasm as thick cum paints the other’s chest and stomach. He can’t help but think how pretty Sicheng looks like this, fucked out and completed wrecked, spit slicked lips parted as he moans.

Jaehyun locks their lips together, swallows down every curse and moan that follows his post-orgasm high as he continues to fuck into him, chasing his own orgasm that has his stomach knotting up and his vision spotting white. It takes him by surprise when Sicheng gently combs his fingers through his hair, and when he looks up at him the man is smiling down at him, lazy and genuine and Jaehyun comes so hard he tears up.

When he comes back to his senses, body sweaty and completely sticky, Sicheng is trying – to no avail – to push his dead weight off his body.

“You’re so heavy,” he huffs out, pushing at Jaehyun's shoulder. “I’m literally cockwarming you by now, get off.”

Jaehyun laughs, kissing his temple gently before pulling out. They both moan, Sicheng immediately flipping on his stomach when cum starts trickling down his balls. Jaehyun gives a gentle pat to his butt, smiles when Sicheng hums up at him.

“Hey,” he lies down on his side next to Sicheng, facing him. Sicheng turns his head to his, lids sliding shut on their own. “I love you.”

Sicheng smiles at him, eyes completely closed now. “Wish we could do this more often,” he mumbles, starting to doze off.

Jaehyun reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair, scratches his head when Sicheng hums in approval. “We have the boys now, it’s not like we can just do whatever.”

Sicheng nods, sleep licking him up and dragging him in. He reaches up to Jaehyun's hand, laces their fingers together and brings it down to his lips. Jaehyun smiles when the other presses a kiss to the back of his hand, soft and genuine and carrying the weight of the world with it.

“It’s okay, though,” Sicheng says, voice tiny and barely audible as he starts drifting off. “I love our little family and wouldn’t change it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i'm in love with this family  
> [twitter](twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
